Love Never Die
by katyperrylove
Summary: Il n'a pas besoin d'être là physiquement, pour être avec nous. Il est toujours là, il nous attend. Un jour, le Glee Club sera réunit dans l'Éternité, et il aura laissé sa trace dans nos vie, dans nos mémoires, dans nos cœurs.


_Hey les **Gleeks** !_

_Comme je suis en **période d'examen en ce moment**, je n'ai **pas trop le temps d'écrire**, mais j'avais envie de faire un **petit hommage à Cory**, parce que je n'en ai pas encore fais et je pense que** tout bon Gleek doit faire son deuil** à propos de ça ... :(_

_Bien, donc voilà mon **OS** sur ce triste moment, mais même pour ce genre de chose, **je n'oublie pas mon HeYa** ^^ ( Hors de question :P )_

_Enjoy ..._

* * *

La pierre de marbre d'un blanc cassé semblait tellement quelconque. Tellement identique à toutes les autres. Tellement ordinaire.

La seule chose qui la différenciait des autres, c'était le nom, d'un or pâle, gravé à même la roche. Et peut être aussi, toutes les plaques et les bouquets de fleurs blanches gisant sur et autour d'elle.

Tout était tellement calme, et tellement paisible ici, qu'elle avait cette impression d'apaisement. D'éternité. De quelque chose qui touchait l'âme à blanc alors qu'elle avait fébrilement franchit les imposantes portes de fer, rouillées et rongées par le temps et les pensées.

Être ici était comme si on rouvrait la plaie, qu'elle avait eu tant de peine à recoudre.

Son regard douloureux, brouillé par les larmes d'amertume fixait la pierre, froide, mate, sans couleur, sans vie.

Sa venue dans cet endroit la faisait sentir comme si son cœur, déjà craquelé par l'absence, était prisonnier d'un étau de fer froid, serrant toujours plus fort, causant cette insupportable douleur dans sa poitrine.

Elle voulait parler, dire quelque chose, simplement montrer qu'elle était bien vivante.

Mais sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche pâteuse, et son esprit embrumé par les milliers de souvenirs avec cette personne.

Elle voulait lui dire tellement de chose, mais par ou commencer ?

Comment faire ? Comment s'y prendre ?

Devait-elle simplement laisser parler son cœur, dans cet endroit ou parler à une tombe semblait normal pour tout le monde, ou ne rien dire, et garder son mal être pour elle, laissant sa fierté s'enfermer sur elle-même ?

On dit bien que les morts sont toujours vivants, dans notre esprit. Mais si elle parlait, l'entendrait-elle ? Ou parlerait-elle simplement dans le vide, laissant sa peine se déverser de sa bouche par une multitude de paroles ?

Trop de pensées. Elle devenait lourde, les larmes froides de tristesse dévalant incessamment ses joues basanées, venant ensuite s'écraser sur l'herbe verte fraichement coupée.

Elle ouvrait la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de contracter ses cordes vocales, elle avait mal. Mal de l'écho de sa voix, résonnant encore clairement dans sa mémoire.

Ainsi, déstabilisée par le manque de mots, et ses jambes ne supportant plus le poids de son corps, elle se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux, posant délicatement la rose rouge qu'elle avait acheté spécialement cet après midi, sur la pierre blanche. Respirant profondément pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur dans sa poitrine, et d'arrêter au mieux les larmes, sa voix sortit fébrile et cassées :

« Je … Je suis désolé »

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, un bruyant sanglot franchit ses lèvres, troublant le calme du cimetière qui avait connu tant de pleurs, maintenant.

Le soleil, descendant doucement dans le ciel du crépuscule, projetait une agressive lumière orangée sur les tombes silencieuse qui jonchaient le sol.

Elle mordit aussi fort qu'elle put sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier son désespoir, et ferma aussi fort les yeux qu'elle put tellement ils piquaient, menaçant de faire couler de nouvelles larmes.

« S'il te plait … » Plaida t-elle, agrippant le coin de la pierre de marbre pour se soutenir « S'il te plait, pardonne-moi »

Elle attendit, observant le ciel orangé, son front barré par l'inquiétude. N'obtenant naturellement aucune réponse, sa poitrine se serra douloureusement et elle posa une main contre son cœur, serrant le plus fort possible le tissu dans le but d'arracher toute cette peine qui l'étouffait.

« Je suis sûre que Lea est venue te voir, déjà » Reprit-elle, sa respiration toujours serrée, mettant ses plaies à vif.

« Elle est tellement perdue sans toi … » Murmura t-elle, caressant le marbre froid, glissant le lierre entre ses doigts « Je suis tellement perdue sans toi » Les larmes menaçaient dangereusement de tomber, ainsi, elle renifla bruyamment, les yeux toujours brillants de souffrance.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis désolé » Souffla t-elle, un désespoir évident dans la voix alors qu'elle essuyait une nouvelle fois ses yeux mouillés. « C'est Heather qui m'a dit de venir » Renifla t-elle « Je ne serais pas venue sinon » Avoua t-elle honteusement en baissant la tête. Trop de douleur empêche des fois de faire les bonnes choses. La pensée de sa femme, maintenant, la fit sourire à travers toute cette amertume.

« Tu sais, elle a quitté Taylor » Continua t-elle « On s'aime très fort » Sourit-elle, haussant un peu les épaules alors qu'elle tripotait nerveusement les brins d'herbe avec ses doigts « Comme toi tu aimais Lea » Elle renifla encore, sa voix se cassant presque à chaque fois, peinant à trouver un deal avec ses cordes vocales « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dianna veille sur elle » Affirma la jolie brune alors qu'elle était toujours là, immobile, attendant une quelconque réponse qui ne viendrait jamais « Elle ne te remplacera pas, je le sais » Elle renifla une nouvelle fois, réprimant un sanglot « Lea le sait aussi » Elle sourit sans vraiment avoir de joie, gardant les lèvres bien serrées pour s'empêcher de craquer.

Prenant une grande respiration elle s'essuya délicatement les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop saccager son maquillage. Elle avala ensuite durement une boule dans sa gorge, tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« On s'est mariée, Heather et moi, le printemps dernier » Confia t-elle, fixant imperturbablement le nom gravé dans la pierre. « J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là pour nous voir » Sa voix dérailla sur les derniers mots et elle éclata en une nouvelle crise de larme. Elle renifla douloureusement avant de continuer, ne se souciant pas de son grain de voix cassé et irrégulier « Tu manques beaucoup à Darren et Chris. Tu manques à tout le monde, Cory » Pleura t-elle, incapable de gérer son tourment. « Le tournage n'est plus pareil, sans toi, rien n'est plus pareil » Avoua t-elle, fermant hermétiquement ses yeux.

Elle sentit soudainement deux bras s'enrouler solidement autour de sa taille et un corps chaud s'emboiter tout contre le sien. Un doux reniflement parvint à son oreille, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'Heather avait pleuré, aussi. Le nez de la danseuse alla se lover contre l'oreille de la brunette alors qu'elle frottait affectueusement son visage contre le cuir chevelu de la Latina.

Les yeux toujours fermés, la brune grimaça d'amertume, serrant plus fort les bras de sa femme autour d'elle « Heather … » Gémit-elle douloureusement, se retournant dans les bras de sa femme, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, sanglotant durement contre la peau moite de la blonde.

« Tout va bien, bébé » Chuchota HeMo dans les cheveux bruns, tentant de rassurer sa compagne au maximum, même si les larmes affluaient toujours à ses yeux. Elle aussi, avait tellement mal. « Parle, bébé, dis lui tout, dis lui n'importe quoi, dis lui s'il te plait » Plaida la blonde dans les cheveux de son amante, sachant très bien que ce serait la dernière chance de la brune de s'ouvrir à Cory. Elle ne voudra certainement pas revenir de sitôt, après ça.

Heather sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de la femme qu'elle aimait, et compagne sur scène, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

La blonde savait. Elle savait tout ce que la Latina voulait dire. Elle aussi voulait dire des choses. Mais il y avait tellement à dire, tellement à se faire pardonner.

« Cory, je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi au début de Glee » Gémit la petite Latine brune tout contre la poitrine d'HeMo, dont le visage se tordit dans une grimace douloureuse aux mots de la brune. « Je … je ne sais pas si tu m'entends … je … je veux juste que tu me tiennes dans tes bras … »

Les larmes silencieuses d'Heather coulaient toujours sur ses joues, fermant hermétiquement la bouche pour s'empêcher de sangloter bruyamment, ce qui donnerait certainement encore plus de peine a la petite brune. Et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Elle embrassa tendrement le dessus du crâne de Naya, frottant son nez contre l'oreille de la Latina.

« J'ai tellement mal Heather … » Gémit la petite brune tandis que la grande blonde lui caressait distraitement les cheveux, ses yeux bleus azurs translucides scannant avec remord la pierre blanche ou reposait le nom de l'acteur décédé.

« Je sais, Nay', je sais » Chuchota t-elle en posant un autre baiser sur son crâne alors que la Latine reniflait bruyamment contre la poitrine de la blonde « Il est en paix, maintenant, bébé » Continua t-elle, Naya hochant doucement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'écoutait « C'est pas fini, Naya. C'est pas terminé. On le reverra, bien assez tôt. » Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans pouvoir les réprimer, même si elle voulait rester forte pour sa femme « Ce n'est pas un adieu, Nay', ce n'est qu'en au revoir » Conclut-elle, frottant son nez mouillé contre la tempe de la brune, qui renifla.

« On le reverra ? » Demanda la petite Latina en se redressant, cherchant la sincérité dans les yeux d'Heather « Tu promets ? » Les larmes et le désespoir dans les yeux de sa femme tirèrent cette fois un dur sanglot à la danseuse blonde, qui prit la brune dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible contre son cœur. « On va tous partir, bébé. Un par un, on quittera tous cette terre. Mais souviens-toi, toujours, rappelle toi, tout au fond de toi, que dans ton cœur, on sera toujours vivants » Déclara doucement la blonde, glissant tendrement ses pouces sur les joues humides de Naya, fixant profondément les yeux noirs encres noyés par la peine.

« Tu m'attendras, Heath' ? » Questionna avec espoir la petite Latine « Tu m'attendras avant de passer de l'autre côté ? Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber ? »

« Jamais, Nay', je t'attendrais, toujours, je serais toujours près de toi » Confia la danseuse en déposant doucement ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme, salées par ses larmes.

La petite brune retourna se blottir dans les bras chauds et protecteur d'HeMo « Cory est toujours là, tu crois ? Il nous attend ? » Naya pouvait sentir le pouls rapide de sa femme cogner durement contre sa poitrine « Peut-être, Nay', peut-être, mais il n'a pas besoin d'être là physiquement pour faire sentir sa présence. »

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de toucher délicatement l'emplacement du cœur de sa brune avec le bout de son index, et poser son autre main contre sa propre poitrine « Il est là, pour toujours »

* * *

_Voilà ... _

_Review pour ceux qui veulent, ça fait toujours plaisir :')_


End file.
